


So, here's his number...

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pining, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: „Hey. Your friend, which language is he speaking?“Pietro froze. Why did she want to know that? Did she know that he flirted with her boyfriend? Oh god, if she complained to Rogers he would lose his job. No flirting with customers. Fuck.





	So, here's his number...

„No.“

Clint whined. Maybe it helped? It has to help because otherwise, he needed to die.

„Come on! You like coffee. I love coffee. This coffee shop has the best coffee in mankind's existence. What‘s wrong with coffee?“

Natasha just looked at him, not even the slightest impressed. She didn‘t even raise an eyebrow!

„Nothing is wrong with coffee, Clint. It‘s wrong to go to a coffee shop that‘s way out of our way. It‘s wrong to go to a coffee shop even though there are three other coffee shops to go. I don‘t even know why I followed you. And now you want _me_ to order coffee. Not only my coffee but also your excuse for coffee, paired with diabetes? Because you have a _crush_?“

„Shh!“

Clint looked around to see if anyone had heard them. They sat in a small corner in this small coffee he discovered a few weeks ago and yes, they have great coffee, better than everything they could‘ve gotten at the campus or near Natasha‘s work. But maybe that wasn‘t the reason Clint went there every day, forty minutes out of his commute. Maybe it had to do with the barista. The one with the white blonde hair he was fairly certain didn‘t understand one word English because the guy always answered in Russian or Serbian or something like that when he tried to ask him something. The guy who only talked with the girl with the brown hair who spoke the same language. Maybe that was also the reason he took Natasha with him and not Bucky because Bucky _only_ spoke Russian while Natasha spoke… everything. But just because he was certain the guy didn‘t speak English, well, Clint knew for sure the brown haired girl did and he really didn‘t want her to hear.

Natasha rolled her eyes and hold her hand open.

„You pay.“

~*~*~

„Wanda, would you take it?“, Pietro asked, not looking up where the gorgeous redhead stood up from her table, obviously to come to the counter and to order something. Of course, the guy had a girlfriend. Not even a boyfriend he could compete with. A girlfriend.

„Nope.“

„Come on. I‘ll even trade the shift you wanted. Just… let me wallow in self-pity.“

Wanda raised her eyebrow and nodded. Maybe he shouldn‘t have pretended to only speak Sokovian. But the blonde always looked cute when he tried yet another language and failed because he always pouted.

„Hey. Your friend, which language is he speaking?“

Pietro froze. Why did she want to know that? Did she know that he flirted with her boyfriend? Oh god, if she complained to Rogers he would lose his job. No flirting with customers. Fuck.

„Sokovian, mainly. But he can understand and speak English as well, just likes to pretend he doesn‘t. Why?“

Ohh, Wanda that traitor. She was his sister! Why did she do that?

„Great. Listen, kid, my friend got a crush on you and I refuse to come here again because it‘s too far away from work. And he‘s stupid and shy so he won‘t ever ask you. Are you interested in his number?“

Pietro turned around fast enough to get his head swimming.

„What?“

„His number. You know, the funny thing that makes his phone make a sound when you send a message or call him. Contains only numbers.“

Wanda snorts and grins at him.

„I like her. You give her the number or I do.“

Pietro just stared at her and the redhead rolled her eyes and turned to Wanda.

„You give me his number, I give you Clint‘s number and Mr. Cat-got-his-tongue makes coffee and a coffee-like excuse for diabetes for my friend, right?“

~*~*~

„God, finally. Why did you talk to the girl? What‘s his language? Can you teach me? Please tell me you have his name.“, Clint said and grabbed his frappucino from the tray. Natasha raised her eyebrow and produced a small piece of paper out of her breast pocket.

„His name is Pietro. He speaks English, Russian and French and he‘s a little shit that liked to see you pout when you tried another language. The girl is his sister. That‘s his number. He has your number, too. We will never come here again just because of coffee when I‘m on my break.“

Clint leaped up and pressed a kiss to Natasha‘s forehead, ignoring her scoff.

„You are the best… wait, he speaks English? I can talk to him?“

Natasha sighed and sipped at her coffee, not caring to answer while he darted off to the counter where the guy, Pietro, stood, looking at him with a slight smirk.

„I‘m Clint, please go out with me.“, he rushed out and felt the heat rising in his face. The kid just smirked.

„Maybe. You can convince me in my break why I should do that. It‘s in five minutes.“

Clint nodded and turned around to Natasha, grinning. Her mouth lifted itself a bit before she looked at her smartphone again.

Best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
